1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a spool and holder for a dispensing box. More specifically, it relates to a spool and holder which clamps onto a dispensing box containing a roll of sheeting material, to prevent the box from splitting while the sheeting material is being dispensed.
2. The Prior Art
Various spool assemblies are known, according to the prior art, which maintain a roll of sheeting material within a dispensing box. These prior art patents retain the roll about its longitudinal axis within the box by keeping the roll from tilting in or popping out of the box. The prior art spool assembly patents are as follows: U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,597 to Hollister; U.S. Pat. 4,445,645 to Byer; U.S. Pat. 4,451,010 to Meyer; U.S. Pat. 4,905,923 to Dudley; and U.S. Pat. 5,143,316 to Goetz et al. Although these prior art patents suffice to maintain the roll within the dispensing box, they all suffer from a serious drawback. Because the dispensing boxes are frequently made of lightweight paper or cardboard, the various forces imposed on the box cause them to split or rip before all of the sheeting material is dispensed.